The not so accidental accident
by twistedmic
Summary: entry into the PP3 April scene writing challenge Harry accidentally apperates into a girls room as she changes clothes. May be expanded into a full story later on.


This was my entry into the PP3 April scene writing challenge This is the 'Harry accidentally apparates into a girls room while she changes clothes' scenario. I am using the scenario so that Harry _THINKS_ he accidentally apperated into the girls room.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter

Warnings- Sexual Content rating M

A/U of summer before sixth year, #12 GP has been given to Remus, no swarming/breeding dementors and Voldemort is playing things quiet.

The Not So Accidental Accident

'Mistress,

I have given him the necklace as you have commanded me. He wears it now, and will be practicing apparation at 2:30 pm on the day that you receive this note.

H.

H.

Your swift and successful execution of your task will be rewarded greatly.

Mistress.

'Mistress' smiled in satisfaction and licked her lips. She rolled up her reply and tied it to the leg of the large magical raven that had delivered her servants note.

"Fly swift, Poe. Your caregiver eagerly awaits my response."

The raven cawed, bobbed her head and flew off into the early afternoon sky.

**SCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCNECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGE**

"Okay, kids." Hestia Jones said when she, Hermione, Harry and Ron appeared, via portkey, in the middle of an empty forest clearing. "Here we are, an old ministry apperation training pitch."

Hestia flicked her wand and a white hoop emerged from the tip and soared fifteen feet down the pitch. She flicked her wand again and a second white hoop fell to the ground by her feet.

"Who's first?" She asked. When no one said anything she turned to Harry. "How about you Harry? Wanna go first?"

"Okay." Harry said and walked over to the nearest hoop, absently noticing that Hestia looked a bit spacey.

"Good luck Harry." Hermione said and smiled brightly at him.

"Alright, Harry," Hestia said. " Remember what you've been taught, picture the far hoop. See it clearly in your mind and focus on _being_ there, not _moving_ there."

Harry nodded and stepped into the hop and closed his eyes. As he pictured the second hoop he heard a bird cry near by.

Harry felt himself begin to spin rapidly and the not at all pleasant sensation of being squeezed from all sides. He heard a faint pop and the squeezing sensation grew greater.

After what felt like an eternity the squeezing subsided, as well as the spinning, and Harry heard another, louder pop.

Harry looked around and saw that he was in, not a bright, sunlit forest clearing, but a plush, extravagant bedroom. In front of him he saw a king-sized four-poster bed with black sheets and wine red hangings.

A rustle of cloth drew Harry's attention and he, by reflexes honed by countless near-death experiences, spun to face the sound.

His voice failed him as he watched a girl, bent over at the waist, push a dark colored skirt down her long and (in Harry's opinion) very attractive legs.

As the skirt slid down the girls legs it revealed that the girl was wearing a crimson thong. "_Nice arse.'_ Harry thought before the reality of the situation hit him.

He began working his mouth, desperately trying to speak; either to warn the girl that he was there or to apologize profusely for intruding into her room, even if accidentally.

The girl stepped out of her skirt and stood up, her dark red, almost black, hair falling to just below the bottom of her shoulder blades. With her back still turned, the girl hooked her thumbs into the thin waistband of her thong and slid the garment down past her knees, where gravity took over and the thong fell to her feet.

The girl kicked her underwear off to the side. "You're right on time, Harry." She said, her voice thick and sultry, and turned around.

Harry's eyes widened and he felt a blush creep up his cheeks when he noticed four things, the girl was Lavender brown, she was totally nude, she was very curvy and sexy, and she didn't have a single hair on her body below her neck.

"Enjoying the view." Lavender asked. She cocked an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip.

"L-lavender?" He asked. She nodded, a seductive smirk on her lips.

Suddenly the first thing Lavender had said to him registered. "Right on time? What's that mean?"

Lavender walked closer to Harry, her hips swaying hypnotically, and stopped within arms reach. "It means that I planned for you to be here, the precise moment that you arrived."

"B-but, how? Why? I don-"

Lavender quieted Harry by placing a finger to his lips. "Before I answer your questions, allow me to ask one of my own. What do you know about vampires?"

"I know that they can't survive direct sunlight, they need to drink human blood to survive, they drain their victims and kill indiscriminately." Harry said.

Lavender sighed and shook her head. "So you only know about one type."

"What?"

"There are two broad types of vampires, Parasitic and Symbiotic, or dead and living vampires. The Parasitic type is the most known and found type of vampire.

They are the ones that can't survive sunlight, have the need to drink human blood. They always have pale skin, and are very violent when feeing. Parasitic vampires, being animated dead flesh, have no heartbeats or body heat.

Symbiotic vampires are much different. They can survive direct sunlight, and can even get suntans. Because they are still living, Symbiotics can go without human blood, though they can't function at their full potential without it. When a Symbiotic does feed it is always with the permission of the 'donor' and in small quantities.

While Parasitics are, for the most part, loners, Symbiotics are social. They, Symbiotics, usually take servants, always willing people, to basically hang around there master or mistress, occasionally give blood or sexually satisfy their master or mistress."

Harry opened his mouth, and Lavender cut him off.

"Before you get outraged, you need to know that it's a two-way street. When a Symbiotic takes a servant, the servant gains many benefits. The servant is forever under the protection of their master or mistress and their entire family.

When the servant donates blood, they get healthier, diseases, birth defects, physical imperfections and injuries are al healed by the magic in the Symbiotics saliva.

Symbiotics occasionally sexually satisfy their servants. If the servant wished to leave the service of their master or mistress they are allowed to leave, but still retain the protection of the Symbiotic.

Symbiotics often take mates and sometimes turn their mates into Symbiotics themselves. Actually, Symbiotics can turn anyone, as long as they get full permission from the would-be vampire.

You see, if a Symbiotic tries to force a change, the Symbiotics magic will turn on it and destroy it, and the victim would be unharmed."

"How does that answer my questions?" Harry asked.

Lavender looped her arms around Harry's neck and slowly extended her fangs.

"I'm a Symbiotic vampire, and I want _you_ to be my mate. I arranged for you to be brought here when you tried to apperate."

"Why me?" Harry asked, oddly not at all put off by the fact that Lavender was a vampire. "There have got to be people much better than me."

"You're wrong, Harry." Lavender said, her dark blue eyes burning with desire and honesty "There aren't others that are better than you, not where it counts. You're everything I ever wanted in a mate, strong, compassionate, open-minded, beautiful." She buried her face into the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply through her nose then shivered slightly. "And you smell wonderful."

Lavender inhaled his scent again, shivered and licked her lips. "I want you Harry, badly. I want to make you happy, I want to hold you, love you. I want to be yours, and you mine." A slight hint of desperation crept into her voice. " Please, will you be my mate?"

A nearly tangible wave of longing, desperation and adoration washed over Harry and he knew, instantly and instinctively, that Lavender truly wanted to be with him, and wasn't trying to manipulate him.

He nodded, his mouth feeling to dry to speak.

Lavender pressed her body to Harry's and kissed him firmly.

When they broke for air, Lavender pushed Harry back onto the bed and straddled his hips. She pinned his hands to the mattress and kissed him again, pushing her tongue into his mouth.

When Harry groaned softly and bucked up against her, Lavender felt her self growing hotter and wetter. She tore her mouth from Harry's, released his wrists and tore open his shirt.

Lavender sat up, steadied herself with her hands on Harry's chest and started grinding her hips against Harry, desperately seeking he release.

Harry's hands settle on her hips for a second then slid up her body to cup her full breasts. The feeling of his thumbs running against her nipples drove Lavender to her first climax of the mating. She collapsed onto Harry, moaning and shuddering.

"C-clothes… off… now." Lavender panted nearly a minuet later when her climax had subsided.

Harry quickly managed to peel away the tattered remains of his shirt. "You'll nee to move if you want my pants off."

Lavender rolled over, pulling Harry on top of her and reaching down to try and undo his belt and pants.

With Harry's help she managed to get both undone and pushed his jeans and underwear down his thighs. She reached down and gently grasped his member, and positioned him against her entrance.

She felt him twitch in her hand and Harry shuddered, then looked embarrassed. "I-I'm sor"

Lavender cut him off with a heated kiss. "Don't worry, I'm not upset. Besides, you're still good for more."

She once more positioned him and bucked her hips, driving him into her.

Lavender shrieked in pleasure when Harry began thrusting into her, driving her to her second, more powerful, orgasm with Harry.

"D-don't s-s-stop!" She gasped and wrapped her legs tightly around his hips.

**SCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGE**

Several hours later the two lay snuggled together between the cool, silk sheets.

"You were wonderful." Lavender murmured as she rested her head on his chest." Better than I had ever hoped for."

Harry caressed her side. "Thank you, you were good too."

After a few minuets of warm, comfortable silence Harry spoke up. "How did you get me to your room?"

Lavender ran her hand along his chest and toyed with the small, silver pendant that he wore around his neck. "I had one of my servants place a charm on you."

"Do I know this servant?" Harry asked. "If you don't mind my asking. I'd like to do something nice for them."

"You know her." Lavender said. "The charm was on this pendant, after all."

"Hermione?" Harry gasped in shock.

"Mmhm." Lavender muttered, then yawned. "Talking time over, sleepy time now."

Harry yawned and, after vowing to find out all he could about one of his best friends being his (now) mates servant, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Closing notes: As far as I know, my description of the Parasitic (dead) and Symbiotic (living) vampires is a product of my mind.


End file.
